1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound effect data generating apparatus which determines respective values of sound effect parameters and generates sound effect data in accordance with the determined parameter values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known sound effect data generating apparatuses which determine respective values of sound effect parameters and generate sound effect data in accordance with the determined parameter values. Such conventional sound effect data generating apparatuses include an electronic musical apparatus which displays the first display object associated with a control operating element and the second display object associated with a tone color effect parameter on a display unit, and controls to change the display position of the first display object in accordance with user's operation of the control operating element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-300892, for example). According to the apparatus, more specifically, in accordance with a change in positional relationship of the displayed first display object, a control value of the tone color effect parameter associated with the second display object is determined to control musical tones in accordance with the determined control value.
Furthermore, there also is a conventional electronic musical apparatus configured such that when a user performs a predetermined operation, respective display positions of the first and/or second display objects are controlled so that a moving operation which continues in terms of time in accordance with a previously associated action manner can be autonomously done even if the user's operation is not being done continuously (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-66655, for example). According to the apparatus, more specifically, in accordance with displayed positional relationship between the first display object which conducts the autonomous moving operation and the second display object, a control value of a tone pitch or a tone color effect parameter of musical tones associated with the second display object is determined to control musical tones on the basis of the determined control value.